


High Hopes

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Claire had stumbled into the woods shortly after Jody told her.  She walked so far and so aimlessly that, if she didn’t have her smartphone, she wouldn’t know where she was.She didn’t care, though.  She just wanted...she didn’t know what she wanted.  So many things she couldn’t have.  Not anymore.As Claire was lost in her head, she didn’t hear a rustling of trees until a figure stood before her.Other Kaia.





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Claire came face-to-face with Other Kaia when she was angry.

Jody broke the news to Claire about her existence as gently as she could. But since Claire was a hothead, she didn’t take the news well at all.

There was a monster wearing Kaia’s face. Poor, sweet, dead Kaia’s face.

If Jody thought Claire was okay with that knowledge, the sheriff had never been more wrong.

Claire had stumbled into the woods shortly after Jody told her. She walked so far and so aimlessly that, if she didn’t have her smartphone, she wouldn’t know where she was.

She didn’t care, though. She just wanted...she didn’t know what she wanted. So many things she couldn’t have. Not anymore.

As Claire was lost in her head, she didn’t hear a rustling of trees until a figure stood before her.

Other Kaia.

Seeing a reanimated version of the corpse Claire held in her arms months ago was a whole new level of unsettling. The shock of it electrified her bones, set her animal instincts on edge, gave her goosebumps all over.

Despite the fear nestled deep in her marrow, Claire felt her heart pounding slowly. She could feel every pump her heart stuttered out. Whereas she felt cold everywhere else, her heart was warm. Too warm, even.

Every pump of blood from her heart into her veins injected hope too.

Especially with the way Other Kaia was looking at her. The anger and violent movements that Jody described weren’t there. Not even a trace.

She remembers Claire. She remembers something.

Other Kaia’s expression was soft, like the real Kaia’s. Overwhelmed and curious and frightened all at once. As if Claire was the threat. As if Claire was the predator, not the prey.

The easy silence that encompassed the space between them was broken when Other Kaia asked, “do I know you?”

Jody told Claire that Other Kaia’s only response was to attack and flee. Charge in like a bull, and run like a matador. Fight and flight working in perfect harmony with each other.

Other Kaia was doing neither of these things. She was at a standstill, unable to move or breathe or break free from the magnetic pull keeping them together.

Her tone of voice was interesting, too. Jody told her Other Kaia made everything sound like a threat. Used her words as a weapon to deter human contact.

Other Kaia initiated this conversation. She was doing the exact opposite of what Jody said she did.

Claire was astounded and intrigued. And, most of all, hopeful.

Claire said, “I knew her.”

Other Kaia stepped closer. Claire allowed it without flinching.

Other Kaia said, “I’m sorry.”

Claire blinked. She stared at the ground and collected herself.

The fact that Other Kaia was acting so differently than how she was described was incredible. Claire wanted to think...no. It was best not to think that.

“I can’t reach her,” Other Kaia said softly.

Claire stared at Other Kaia with wide eyes. “She’s dead.”

Other Kaia shook her head.

Claire’s hands covered her gaping mouth, her eyes filling with tears. She muffled short sobs, mascara surely staining her cheeks along with her tear tracks. Her legs felt like jelly, but she buckled her knees to keep from collapsing, to prevent a total system meltdown. Claire wiped mascara tears away with the backs of her hands. “I knew it,” she said between sniffles.

“She is here,” Other Kaia said, pointing to her heart, “somewhere. She is weak.”

Claire swallowed salty tears, wiping her messy cheeks frantically. “Can I help?”

“I’m not sure,” Other Kaia said honestly, “but she’s sending me...feelings. Like I can trust you.”

“You can.” Claire bobbed her head. “You can trust Jody, too.”

Other Kaia eyed her warily. “Only you.”

“Okay.” Claire felt the burden of responsibility weigh her down. This was up to her. “She’s still inside, and she isn’t strong enough to take control. Right?”

“Yes.”

“The only way for her to take control would be if you die.”

Other Kaia pursed her lips. “She needs my protection. Unless there is another that could be her ward. Then I would gladly die.”

Claire nearly gasped at the admission. 

Jody thought the real Kaia was dead. She thought there was no bringing her back. She thought Other Kaia was nothing like the real Kaia.

But Other Kaia has been protecting the real Kaia this entire time. From those hybrid monsters.

As if thinking of them breathed them into existence, five vampires entered the area.

Other Kaia grabbed Claire’s hand and ran.

————

They hid in a tree while Other Kaia picked them off with her knives.

Claire nearly swooned.

————

They sat on a low-hanging branch, as comfortable as they could be.

Claire counted the five dead vampire bodies with satisfaction and got her train of thought back. “I know a guy who knows a witch that can keep her safe.”

Other Kaia narrowed her eyes. “They may not stop, even if I’m the one that dies. You’ll need more than that.”

“I have connections.” Claire flipped through her mental book of hunters and secure locations. “I know of a dozen safehouses. A bunker crawling with fifty hunters in Kansas. An angel. A witch. She’ll have me, and Jody, and Donna, and Alex, and Patience. Two sheriffs with an arsenal of guns, a hunter, an ex-vampire, and a psychic that could sense danger a half mile away.”

Other Kaia raised an eyebrow. She was impressed.

Claire smiled proudly. If the hunter network around the Midwest could pull their resources, there was more than enough man-and-woman-power to protect Kaia while she regained her strength.

Other Kaia said, “if what you say is true, she will be safe.” She stared at the dead vampire bodies below them. “I am so very tired of fighting.”

Claire frowned empathetically. She was filled with a sudden bout of courage. “I’ll fight for her. Always.”

Other Kaia read her resolute expression like a book. “For as long as it takes?”

“For as long as it takes.”

“Until Michael is dead?”

“Until Michael is dead, and even after.”

“Forever?” Other Kaia asked hesitantly.

“Forever,” Claire replied.

————

Other Kaia closed her eyes and exhaled, willingly passing on to her afterlife.

In the span of three measured breaths, the real Kaia opened her eyes.

————

Three Days Later…

Castiel finished his Enochian spells, leaning back against the chair.

Kaia was curled up beside Claire on the couch, doe-eyed and wary. She wrapped herself tightly in her oversized sweatshirt, as if hugging herself for comfort.

Castiel observed her with gentle eyes. “You’re safe. It’s okay.”

Kaia said timidly, “thank you.”

“I’m only sorry I couldn’t get here sooner,” Castiel said remorsefully. “Three days of those abominations coming after you...it must have been horrible.”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Claire said.

Castiel smiled proudly. “You did well.”

To Claire’s surprise, Kaia’s fingers tentatively closed around hers. Claire blushed and took Kaia’s hand.

Claire said, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
